


A sleepless night

by saibugi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibugi/pseuds/saibugi
Summary: Just a night where a Chae Hyungwon was tired but he can't sleep





	A sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tteoteul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteoteul/gifts).



> Enjoy i guess, and the plot is totally random i hope it makes sense.  
> It has been ages since i last wrote something so i am sorry in advanced if its not like what you expected.  
> And this is for lisa and the soft hours that we had today for Hyungwonho uwu  
> & also for all the Hyungwonho shippers heheh

One of those sleepless night where he was just tired but he still cant fall asleep. Hyungwon climbed down his bed with his precious pillow. Hugging it tight in his embrace. Slowly placing steps so that the other members won't wake up. It's only 11.22pm but most of them are already asleep. They had a really tough schedule today resulting to a really tiring day. So he would not want to disturb their precious sleeping time. Continuing his steps he went to the other room, seemed the light was still on. Knocking softly at the door then opening it, the first thing he saw was a fresh looking wonho with his semi wet hair half naked sitting on his bed with his white shorts scrolling through something on his phone.

Upon hearing the knocking and the door opened, wonho lift his head from his phone and change his gaze towards the person who just entered his room. A warm smile carved on his face seeing the beautiful person standing in front of his door room while squeezing his special pillow between his chest and with a slight pout on his lips.

"Hyung i can't sleep," was the first sentence that came out from Hyungwon's mouth. Wonho just let out a giggle and pat the empty side of his bed, signing Hyungwon that he should occupy it.

Hyungwon face lit up as he quickly took his steps and laid himself down. He snuggled somewhere under Wonho's arms. His favourite place to be honest and tried closing his eyes with a thin smile still decorating his face.

Wonho put his phone away and laid beside the beautiful person. Facing him. Caressing the latter's face, gently stroking his hair so that it will be easier for the latter to sleep. Giving the taller a last stroke on his blonde hair and a soft forehead kiss, he closed his eyes while hugging the beautiful man next to him. To be honest he likes being like this the most. Being in a bed cuddling with the person he loves and sleeping together.

He opened his eyes. The morning view that he had is the most beautiful and precious. Stroking his lover's face. Using his long index finger to play with Wonho's cute round nose. He kept on giggling when Wonho kind of scrunched his nose everytime he llayed with it.

"A little bit more Hyungwon ahhhh please," still with his eyes closed, Wonho murmured the words and continued snuggling up in Hyungwon's neck.

Pinching the older's right cheek and showering him with kitten kisses afterwards resulting to a whiny wonho with his two hazel orbs wide open. "Hyungwonnie~," Wonho letting out his whiny sleepy voice. "But hyung today is a special day so u have to wake up now, " Hyungwon letting out his husky morning voice which in wonho's point of view, it was sexy and very admirable.

Wonho gave up, he fixed his position as now his upper body was leaning against the head bed and his lower body still under the blanket tangling legs with Hyunwon playfully. Turning his face to Hyungwon to search for an answer while combing Hyungwon's hair with his ethereal left hand, letting out a question "and what is that my precious,". Hyungwon kind of cringed at the pet name but not like it was the first time anyways. Wonho has always been that cheesy.

Lifting his head adjusting their eyes on the same level. Now their faces were just in apart, "Happy Birthday my love, " ending the sentence with a brief kiss on Wonho's soft well shaped lips. Pulling back his face Hyungwon gave Wonho his brightest most sweetest smile. "Well then Happy Anniversary my precious and thank you for being here with me these whole years," it was Wonho's turn giving him the most wonderful kiss. It was not that deep. Just a long kiss on that precious plump lips of Hyungwon. Breaking the kiss while foreheads was still touching each others, they laughed briefly.

Both laid back down on the soft bed and continued cuddling each other. "I love u so much, " Words leaving Wonho's mouth while kissing Hyungwon's forehead and changed his loving gaze back to the younger's eyes. "And i love u more, " connecting his plump lips to Wonho's soft lips making they end their kiss with the most loving smiles. "Well later tonight you'll get your present my dear, " Hyungwon just winked and hid his face abruptly after into Wonho's broad chest. Making the quiet room filled with their morning laughters and with them teasing each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a comment of what you think so that i can improve in the future thank you in advanced :)


End file.
